ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldaar Arrival
The Arrival of the Aldaar spacecraft in 1963 is the source of the timeline’s divergence of Earth Aleph from what is believed to be a ‘central’ branch of Earth’s multiverse. It led to the appearance of parahumans and subsequently heroes and villains. Timeline April 11th: Around four in the morning UTC a gigantic spacecraft descends from behind the far side of the moon and hovers in geosynchronous orbit above the Atlantic ocean. Images of the crafts become public and panic arise across the world. April 12th: Despite attempt at communication through various means over the past day, the craft maintain radio silence. Militaries from around the world are put on alert and a sizable force belonging to countries all around the force converge on its location. After 39 hours of being silent the craft emits a series of brief static outbursts, hinting at communication with an unknown entity. April 13th: Soldiers watching the craft report small objects making contact with the craft in the darkness. Radar however report no such thing. Late during the night the craft appear to activate, changing form slightly, some ports apparently opening but nothing obvious happens. Radio, radar and most form of electronics are seized by unidentifiable interference. Panicked soldiers open fire at the craft which simply ignores them, their attack resulting in no visible damage. April 14th: In the early hours of the morning, the Alien spacecraft mysteriously explodes. The explosion is visible to the naked eye from both side of the Atlantic and scatters remains across the world and Earth orbit. Late April – Early May: Mysterious phenomenon begin appearing worldwide; bizarre weather, incredible survivals, mysterious radar appearances, strange signals, sudden leap of insight leading to revolutionary but unstable inventions. Incidents are kept quiet by world authorities but in secret organizations are formed to investigate these occurrences. May 9th: The first Parahuman is publicly identified in Spain during a live broadcast. An unidentified glowing woman emerge from the site of a chemical fire, completely unscathed, and is seen flying away. May 12th: After a three days closed door meeting the United Nations publicly announce the existence of parahumans, humans bearing unexplained powers above those of normal humans. Despite the UN’s warnings and assurance the individuals are human and should be judged on a case-by-case basis, the news lead to widespread anxiety, and even panic and hysteria, culminating in riots against perceived ‘freaks’ in some areas. Simultaneous to this announcement, they release documents containing what little is know about the phenomenon. The first classification distinguishes between ‘Parahumans’ who gain powers and ‘Paramorphs‘ who are physically altered. Little is known about their origins and large scale investigations are launched. Parahumans would later be divided into ‘Mutants‘ and ‘Imbued‘ after the discovery of the Von-Neumann gene. Aftermath and Legacy Although the exact mechanism through which they achieved it is unknown, the Aldaar are believed to be responsible for the appearance of parahumans on Earth. In addition to mutants first appearing shortly after their arrival and subsequent destruction, the baseline-to-parahuman ratio is stronger along the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Although the craft was destroyed remnants have been found all across both land and sea, bringing incredible devices far above human understanding or ability to replicate, which have granted their wield incredible powers, often bonding permanently to them. Even seemingly mundane wrecks have proven to be valuable; containing materials unknown to Earth such as room temperature superconductors, hyper advanced quantum computer fragments, and Impervium (extracted from a millimeter thin armored layer on the surface of the outer hull) The destruction of the craft also flooded the world with exotic particles (elements and particles that not conforming to conventional physics in some ways.) Although extremely difficult to observe and reacting poorly to direct observation, these particles appear linked to the appearance of parahumans imbued through unusual circumstances and perhaps even mutants. What is Known * The Aldaar are an Avian-analogue species who had some contact with the early space faring Itharii and were the one who warned them of the arrival of a force known as the ‘Hierarchy.’ * Aldaar claimed to be ancient and self-appointed protectors of the sector. * No Aldaar is known to have survived the explosion and only partial remains were ever discovered, all heavily modified with cybernetics or genetic engineering, few information as to their original form could be glimpsed although common element include feathers, beaks and taloned hands and feet. * The Aldaar are an extremely advanced species, having displayed the ability to alter materials to be physics defying, possess teleportation, force fields, and faster than light travel. Speculations & Conspiracies With such a lack of answers many theories have appeared all over the world and internet about the Aldaar’s motivations, their goals, and their history with humanity. Many such speculations are less than credible. * Coupled with the Starheart’s appearance shortly after the destruction of the spacecraft and damage to it’s Impervium hull, something only Orions have been known to achieve, evidence would suggest a link between the two event, some believing the craft carried an alien Orion or that the Heart was part of the craft’s reactor. * The Aldaar came to earth to Enslave or uplift humanity. * Aldaars build the pyramids, stonehenge and other ancient monuments. * The Aldaars aren’t dead, they’re secretly controlling the world from the shadows. * Aldaars are shapeshifters. * Mutants are part aliens and created by the Aldaar mixing into the population and reproducing in the past, the arrival only triggering their manifestation. * The Aldaar arrival is a sign of the coming of the biblical end times. Linking the arrival with signs in the heavens, the resulting destabilization as promised warring nations, Superheroes and parahumans as false prophets. * Aldaars were god(s) taking a form we can understand in the modern age. Category:Event Category:Lore Category:Earth Aleph Event